


Breathe

by kristsune



Series: Beyond the Sea au [24]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, happy cuddles, hevy getting sappy about his bf and the ocean, internal musing, soft moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Hevy muses after a long day of surfing.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deepseaCritter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepseaCritter/gifts).



> Just a little drabble thanks to a prompt from tumblr: fluff, tangled in bed for Hevy and Hardcase in the Beyond the Sea au. I also kind of added in some elements thanks to [two](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/179054413319/i-bet-they-breathe-in-tandem-with-the-tides) [asks](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/179054556979/thats-exactly-what-i-meant-your-last-post-made) from a lovely nonnie. I know its super short, I hope that's okay <3

Hevy looked fondly down at Hardcase where he was not quite snoring. They were tangled in bed after a long day of surfing. Hardcase’s head was resting on Hevy’s chest, breathing deeply and evenly, limbs heavy and relaxed where they are intertwined with his own. 

Hevy loved these moments. Soft and gentle, muted moonlight slanting through the window, highlighting Hardcase’s extensive tattoos. It was especially nice after such an intense day of surfing. There had been a supermoon, and the surf had been extraordinary. They all had caught some of the best waves they had in quite some time. 

He could still hear them now, as they washed against the sandy shore. It felt like they were cresting in time with Hardcase’s deep slumbering breathing. Which Hevy realized was actually matching his own. Like they were in perfect sync with the ocean. That their connection with the sea and all its power through their magics, linked them together. Their entire family intertwined with the elements at such a deep level, that they all just  _ fit _ . 

Hevy was brought out of his musing by Hardcase mumbling unintelligibly and snuggling in closer. He smiled as he traced some of the tattoos along Hardcase’s shoulder and settled back to listen to the ocean breathe.


End file.
